


R「囹圄」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 双性文学1. 浴室/微bdsm/醉酒/口交/Dirty talk/双性3. 厨房/站姿后入/插  黄瓜/逼   里 塞 西瓜/舔 b5. 调 教/ 鞭 / 喷 尿/阴  道  射  尿/打 屁股/b ds   m/口 球非常雷 如有不适请速速退出不！要！上！升！
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

1.

肖战从小到大都是淡漠的人。

第一次这么迫切地想要占有一个人，好像刚确认关系不久就直接把人带回了家。

“别…有监控的，等一下……嗯啊……” 今晚是王一博的杀青宴，意味着接下来会有一段不短的假期可以放肆。肖战和王一博都喝了不少，但显然，肖战醉的更厉害。

眼角发红的美人走路跌跌撞撞，半边身子都倚在王一博怀里。怀抱的主人体温明显偏高，隔着笔挺的正装衣料，烫的肖战面颊发红。那人的手不老实，一开始还是在裤子外边儿四处游走，后来就顺着腰带摸了进去，熟门熟路地，直接捏住那两瓣肥臀捏圆捏扁。

“那你倒是快点。” 王一博手上动作不停。

肖战被摸的嗯嗯呻吟，摁密码的手指都跟着腿肚子发颤，好几次没摁对。浪费的时间多了，惹来王一博更加不耐烦的骚扰。他不说话，却得寸进尺地去吻他的颈脖，扯他的衣服。眼看着在走廊就要擦枪走火，肖战终于成功打开了大门。

王一博搂着肖战半推半抱地进了门，一进门，反手把门踹上，就是一阵铺天盖地地吻。王一博喝了不少白的，口腔里的酒味也有攻击性，冲进肖战的嘴里追着舌头纠缠，迷的人五迷三道，只能时不时哼哼两句，而后继续乖巧地张着嘴，迎合，啧啧作响。

“好香……” 王一博一边像条巨型犬一样重重的地嗅着，一边沿着肌肤的走势落下一个一个吻，或吸吮。他呢喃在肖战耳边，吐出的气灼烫。身下的手直径去解肖战的皮带。

肖战赶紧拦住，吐气如兰，掀起眼去瞧他，小声说：“先去洗澡…啊！”

他被王一博把他腾空抱起的动作吓得惊呼一声，两只手急急攀上男人的脖子，搂的极紧。不过马上又笑的开心，小腿一晃一晃的。殷红的嘴凑上王一博的唇瓣，追着吻，又得了趣似得，不轻不重地舔舐了几下。

王一博任由他小舌头一伸一伸地挑逗，只侧目问他：“卫生间在哪儿？”

于是肖战一手指向浴室的方向，嘴还是赖在王一博脸旁，依赖地磨着蹭着：“往里走。”

2.

到了卫生间后王一博把人放下，两只手立马去脱人的裤子。肖战靠在洗手池前，也伸出手去帮人解衣服扣子。王一博没等他磨磨唧唧脱完，裤子一扒就把肖战抱进了浴缸。

“唔…啊哈…老公～老公…” 肖战被抱起来也不慌，乖巧地被塞到浴缸里去。王一博把他放下后，他还伸手向前，欲徒留住爱人的怀抱，眼眶盛着肉眼可见的水汽。

肖战以前很少这么叫他。或许是喝多了，或许是在自己家，安心似的，对着王一博多了些旖旎的依赖。

“醉了？” 王一博伸手解纽扣，把刚才肖战笨手笨脚脱了半天没脱下来的衣服三两下脱掉，扔到了地上，而后自己也长腿一迈，穿着裤子就跨进了浴缸。

肖战眯着眼睛喘气，不答话。他半醉不醉的，性欲却是越发高涨。身前的那根早就颤颤巍巍立了起来，而光是看着王一博赤裸上体猛然逼近，他的下体都喷出了一股粘腻的液体。

此刻他仰着头迷离地看着王一博。想跪下舔他的腿，舔他的鸡巴，被他赏赉，打屁股，呜咽地跪在浴缸里，被顶的射一地，然后不知羞耻地继续求操。

这是自己不折不扣的阴暗面，王一博大抵也知道————他在他面前从来不掩饰这些。

“一起洗。”

王一博拎起一旁的花洒，不知怎的，看着他的动作肖战颤了颤，那花洒在他手里简直像是刑具，下一秒就会涌出水，冻的人冰凉，不停地淋，以洗净内里的肮脏污泞。

一切都用来鞭笞自己。

把他最低劣的欲望都鞭挞出来才好。

他本来是坐在浴缸里的，此时像讨怜的犬一般跪着爬到王一博脚边。两只手撑在地上，头扬着，想要用牙齿去拉开王一博的裤子拉链。

王一博只挑眉，看着他不语。肖战正正跪爬在自己胯下，腰塌着，衬衫遮不住屁股，因而白花花的肉圆而翘，一览无余，形成两个极为放浪的弧度，看的人想凌虐，想玩的更过分些。

美固然美，腿间要是再夹一根什么就更好了。

下次试试。

“真骚，帮我舔出来。” 王一博慢悠悠把莲蓬头拎到身前，正对着那颗用舌头寻找拉链的脑袋，然后哗————打开了水流。

“啊！！” 肖战被微凉的水淋的湿透，睫毛跟卧蚕粘得难舍难分，水珠顺着脊柱悠悠滚进幽深但缝。他跪在宽敞的池里，一时间不知道该往哪儿躲。

事实上无处可躲。因为王一博就是专门对着他淋的。

“老公帮你洗澡，你怎么还躲呢？” 头顶上模糊的传来男人低沉的话，震进了他的五脏六腑。好容易水热了，他摸了一把脸，眯着眼睛能视了一点，就张着嘴呼吸，哆嗦着又凑到男人笔直的腿边。

“不躲了老公…这就吃老公的大鸡巴……” 

他只能坎坎看清眼前一片物景，但不妨碍用牙齿拽着王一博的裤子往下拉。脱至跨部的时候因那鼓囊囊的一团卡的紧了，折腾了好几下。

内裤一旦拽下，硬挺的性器便猛地拍到了他的脸上。肖战被拍的闭了闭，一股微腥的男性麝香扑面而来，是熟悉的，王一博的味道。他迫不及待地张嘴含了进去。

被水淋的时候无法兼顾呼吸和侍弄，于是王一博自觉关上了莲蓬头的水，撂在一边。本来也只是恶劣的想要把衬衫弄湿，现在目的达到了，拿着花洒反而碍事。

他深吸一口气，感受着温热的口腔包裹住自己的性器的快感。自己的那根太长了，美人明显吞不下，只能含住一个头。但快感还是极为强烈。他低头紧盯胯下的人，色情的画面看红了眼。

“唔…… ” 肖战说不出话，喉咙里发出些许模糊的音节。口腔被王一博塞满了，脑子好像也是。突然停止的水流使他的五感敏锐了起来——他伸手又去帮王一博抚弄两颗囊袋，处处都照顾到。

他极喜欢含王一博的东西，以往便几次主动帮他口交。

技巧也好，像舔吮着一根裹满炼乳的火柱一样，含住龟头嘬一嘬，吸一吸，然后再顺着青筋的纹路逐渐舔到根部。而当他绕到根部去舔时，柱体就这么大咧咧的贴着肖战的小脸。他丝毫不在乎，舔的更陶醉，更专注。

“好吃吗，骚货？” 王一博的手虚拢在他头上。

“唔唔哈…好吃～” 俊美的男人雌伏在王一博脚下，闻言吐出了鸡巴，头往后退了退。被摩的鲜红的唇和狰狞的龟头之间拉出了一根银丝，“好喜欢吃老公的鸡巴…”

王一博垂眸看着他无辜的，因为喘不上气而上挑的眼角，耳边听着他放荡的话，一股被凌虐的美感徒然刺激了他的阴暗心理。

肖战眨了眨眼。王一博看着他干净的眼睛，骂了一句脏话。

男人猛地发了狠，直径把人的脑袋往自己胯下摁，一边毫不留情地拽着头发猛插，搞得肖战嗓子眼被戳了又戳，闷闷哭着说不出来，一边骂着问：“喜欢吃，那天天给你吃好不好？妈的，真骚！” 

“唔唔唔嗯唔！” 肖战的头被拖的前后运动，眼泪迸了出来，但牙齿却小心翼翼地收着，最大力度扩张口腔去容纳王一博的侵犯。视线疯狂晃动着，生理上是极爽的————他爱死了被王一博摁住狠戾地口交，就连先前花洒淋的他几近窒息的时候，也只能感觉到快感。

他心底渴望着，性事里，被爱人粗鲁的对待。

半晌，在他真的觉得自己快要窒息的时候，王一博大发慈悲地松开了他。肖战口中空了，空气涌进了气管，呛的咳了好一会儿，而后大口大口地踹气。

王一博顾不得体恤，大手包裹着自己粗壮的性器前后撸动，一边压抑地发出性感的喘息，一边命令他：“张嘴。”

“舌头没出来。”

他下了命令，肖战几乎是条件反射地就照做。依言张开了嘴，然后又吐出殷红的舌，屏住呼吸准备接纳王一博的精液。

谁知男人存了心逗他，射的很随性，压根没用心。白浊弄的到处都是，糊了那张整日出现在公众前的精致小脸，一脸淫靡。

“吃下去。” 王一博抬起脚，把脚边的裤子踹到角落。他上半身只有薄薄的水汽和汗，眼神也是干冷的。就这么淡漠得，却又饱含欲望的看着淤泥中的美人，是如何努力地吃着自己腥咸的精液。

肖战费力地用舌头舔舐着嘴。嘴巴在冲撞中被磨破了皮，周围挂着一滴滴精。此时他头发，脸，衬衣全是湿的，整个人狼狈不堪。

“啊！”

下颚处被男人虎口紧箍。而后王一博便看到，肖战光是下颚被自己捏住，触碰到了肌肤，竟然前端便抖抖索索地溢出了一股精。

肖战也感觉到了下身的刺激。王一博霸道的动作下手很重，他头都仰了起来。

细微的痛感来的迟钝，却在霎那间化为了熊熊燃烧的欲望，烧的他五脏六腑都在叫嚣，渴望着被更加粗鲁的对待，渴望着被虐待。

好像这样他才能感觉到，自己和王一博性爱的鲜活。才能让他觉得，王一博眼里只装了他一个。

“要你吃，是要你把脸上的全、部、吃、掉。”

支配他身体的主人一字一顿地说。

肖战听着他发号施令，威压感扑面而来。美目发光，身子兴奋的几乎要摇起尾巴。前端刚溢出了精，下体又一股股地流出了水。被女穴开开合合地吐了出来，坠落在地上，成了一滩。

他努力把脸上的精液搜刮到食指上，然后像含王一博的鸡巴那样去上下舔吮自己的那根手指，一边吃的吸溜作响，一边抬眸去看王一博，媚眼如丝，“唔哈…主人唔，好好吃，战战全吃干净了～主人……” 

‘啵’的一声水声，他从小嘴里拔出了那根手指。水盈盈的，当真是干净。

“真乖。” 王一博奖励似的把他拦着腋下拽了起来，粗鲁地安置在浴池边，然后提起膝盖去顶肖战两腿之间：“这里刚刚是不是射了？”

“唔嗯！！哈是…是射了…被主人玩射了…”

王一博于是更用力地用膝盖去压那脆弱敏感的玉茎，按的肖战又痛又爽，搂着王一博的脖子，弓身锐叫，出了一身的汗。

“不要…不要搞了…要坏了嗯！”

叫声愈发高亢。王一博又伸出两指去摩那吐着淫水的花穴，那处殷红殷红的，翕动着，一绞一绞地正寂寞。于是他探进去，滑腻腻的，用指甲轻轻扣着花壁，一扣便扣出了一大股骚液，争先恐后地涌出来。他甚至不用干进任何一个穴，便能玩的身前人抽抽嗒嗒地求饶。

“啊！！！老公…主人！啊嗯啊啊！到…床上去吧…嗯！啊…”

肖战感觉闷在这处太久了，有些喘不上气。他面色含春，一刻未停地大喘，却还是像溺水了一样。要是在这儿搞的话，怕不是王一博还没射，他就要昏过去了。

可他深知自己是心甘情愿的，想溺死在王一博这条河里。

都说人不能两次踏入同一条河，他便私心觉得王一博不是河。他淌在峭壁悬崖山脚下，是断层形成的地堑。人不能跌进去两次，只因为一次跌了，就是落入深渊。

不只是欲望的深渊。

“在这儿干你不好吗？” 王一博抽出湿漉漉的修长手指，放入肖战的嘴里，于是肖战来不及说话，又下意识地开始吮吸。

他没由着肖战含太久，抽出来，然后粗鲁地扯开他乱七八糟的衬衫，又低头去玩弄两颗挺立的奶头。啧啧有声，一会儿用牙轻轻地磨，一会儿张嘴包住玲珑的乳房，大力地吸，像是要把肖战的奶都吸出来一样。

“啊…好痒…唔一博…一博……” 肖战早已是意乱情迷。女穴和后穴都发起了骚，尤其刚刚被王一博摩挲过的花口———痒的他难耐的蹬着腿，只顾狐媚地叫着。像是讨饶。实则更是求欢。

“叫我什么？” 王一博低低诱哄着，费洛蒙霎一霎就迷的人心如雷鼓般，跳得狂乱。

“主人～呜呜主人求您…好痒…” 肖战一边说一边抽抽嗒嗒的哽咽，搂着他不放。

“哪里痒？好好说，求我什么？” 王一博凑上前吻去他细密的小泪花，温柔的不符合那张阴郁的脸。可手下确实丝毫没松懈，游走在肖战白嫩的腿根，掐着软乎乎的肉，刻意避开了那个花口。

“进来…进来干我～干小骚逼吧呜呜呜……” 美人红着眼睛，娇滴滴喘着气。调子千回百转，轻倩的手势学着主人那般使坏，轻轻戳着男人湿漉漉的腹肌，顺着人鱼线一路往下……

还没碰上那禁忌的地方，就被王一博捉住了手腕。接着一阵天旋地转，被拦着腰转了半圈，整个人如同在展板上的鱼那样，被抵在了瓷砖墙上。

“撅起来。” 王一博的呼吸就打在耳畔，接着抬起大手甩了一巴掌，在他挺翘屁股上留下了红彤彤的五指印。

“嗯！！嗯哈……先干前面的…” 他被打得不止臀肉在颤，连带着腰都发抖。快感，每一下都是快感，冲刷着他的理智和羞耻之心，只留下爱欲矢志不渝。

“要求还挺多……” 王一博随了他的愿。浴室里没套，但起码方便了一会儿直接在浴缸里弄出来。

他扶着自己硕大的龟头，在那早已湿的不像话的女穴顶了顶，未曾想太过滑腻柔软，一下子顶了大半根进去。

“啊！！嗯哈～好烫……好大…” 肖战被干穿的那一刻爽的发出了一声闷在嗓子里的呜咽，太过刺激，简直像是要把人活生生顶穿一样。

“贱货，吸的这么紧…”

王一博没用润滑油，今天的女穴也格外馋，不知足地把肉棍往里吸。小口过了一会儿等不到熟悉的律动就开始寂寞的发起了痒。于是王一博就听到身前的人软着腰低声求欢：“动一动…主人干一干吧…” 

他本是体恤他又紧又窄，怕他痛。闻言，王一博把手放在他的腰窝上，开始了规律的套弄。

“哈嗯…啊…啊…啊嗯……” 他被弄的舒服，故意不掩饰的叫春，叫的婉转好听，又浪又骚，就是想要让王一博听的神魂颠倒，最好耳朵里只记住他一个人的叫才好。

“爽吗？嗯？” 他一边顶一边问，存了心不让人好过，撞的人呻吟都七零八落。

“爽啊！！哈…太深呃啊…！不…不行了……肖战被身后的人顶的一耸一耸的，两只手搭在墙上，被王一博从身后附上来，大手叠在了他蜷缩的手上，五指霸道的插入指缝。一时间上面也被他圈住了，下身更是粘粘乎乎的连在一起。

“这就不行了？你男人还没爽呢。” 王一博身体几乎严丝合缝地贴在了肖战的后背上，故而身下的性器埋的更深，直直戳在脆弱的宫口上，磨的娇贵的人两腿发抖，肚子前端被顶出了形状。

“啊哦！！太深…啊战战要被…啊被主人干死了嗯……” 肖战密道最深处被侵犯，一股有一股的潺潺春水顺着两人交各的地方留下。宫口过分敏感，被时重时缓的碾着，戳的他额头抵在墙上微微翻着白眼，脑子里是一片浆糊，嘴里不自知的叫喊。

“干死你才好，把你关在家里！天天干，省的出去发骚！” 王一博听着他淫荡的话，眉头微锁，下身徒然加速，一下一下地律动着仿佛要把人的穴都碾烂。

肖战的女穴深且紧，他便每一次都狠狠干到最深的地方再整根贯入。一时间，肉体的啪啪拍打声不绝于耳。

“啊哦…太快呃…啊我是主人的…嗯啊只给主人干啊！！嗯…要到了呃哈！啊啊啊！！” 肖战被王一博过于激烈的操干给操上了高潮，前端也跟着疯狂收缩的甬道，淅淅沥沥射了出来。

他有一秒几乎以为自己要被王一博弄晕过去了。但在高潮到来之际还不忘对身后耕耘的人说着腻歪的话。“只给你操”，“随你关起来”。他以为王一博大抵不会记得这些。只他自己知道，这些话不是随口说的。他是真的愿意被王一博关一辈子。

或者，他偷偷地想。退一步，把自己跟王一博关在一起一辈子也是好的。

“夹的真紧！操！” 男人被收缩的更紧的嫩逼给侍弄的舒服，他性感的喟叹了两声，又耸动了两下而后便不吝啬的全部射在了肖战的女穴里。

“哦嗯———” 滚烫的精液烫的肖战一个哆嗦，嗯嗯啊啊地哼，好像肚子里都被灌满了精似得。

“会怀孕吗？”

“……不知道。” 肖战已经是出气多进气少，他被爱人温柔的掰过身搂在怀里顺着气，大手顺着脊柱上下安抚，使他舒服地眯着眼喘气，随口回答着。

“我帮你抠？”

王一博轻轻吻他的侧脸。抽离了两人志同道合的，激烈的堪称胡来的性事，对肖战却是仅此一份的温柔。

“嗯。”

他无比眷恋这温柔。

-  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

3.

王一博把他收拾的清清爽爽，而后又一路稳着步子抱到了床上。

他们回家时天就已经黑了。但到了午夜，年轻人惯于出入的声色犬马接踵涌现。乍看觉得霓光热闹，实则只是寂寞。一个又一个火热的眼神，流连于同素未谋面之人的肉体之欢，抽身后一别两宽。

这年代烧呀烧在情爱里的心啊，从不会被欲望给缠住。

天一亮，丝缕缕的情，自然就散了。

他窝在王一博胸口胡思乱想着，好像自认识到现在，两人默契的未提过一句离别，在他心里却早已悄悄铺垫好了彼时的一切。他感受着耳畔规律的心跳，突然撑起身子，手抚在王一博的脸上。从挺拔的鼻梁落到柔软的唇，目光如炬，眷恋地，在脑中寸寸刻印下他的轮廓。

“怎么了？” 王一博直勾勾地回望他，抬手捉住了肖战附在他脸颊上的手，拉到一旁，手伸进了他的指缝，直至十指相扣。

肖战不说话，也没有挣开他的手。突然有些狼狈又阴郁地挪开了视线，睫毛如蝶翼微微颤着。他怕王一博清澈的眼睛能看穿他皮下那颗不堪的，自私的心。

哪怕这颗心是为王一博而破碎的。

王一博虽然在床上总是凶狠又霸道，但性事结束了以后总是出奇的温柔。他从背后搂着他，一下一下地亲吻着肖战的肩膀。他摸他的侧脸，还想去揉那娇嫩的臀瓣，低声问：“刚刚打疼你了没？” 

“没有，” 肖战于是顺势把自己毛茸茸的脑袋往他手里拱，自然地蹭，“我喜欢。”

说完便在薄薄的被单下拱起身子，整个人往下滑去。顺着王一博大敞的腹肌细细密密地舔舐，软舌满足地干了他在浴室就想干的事。

“想做？”

肖战抬头，撞进一双黑眸。

他突然急切的勾住王一博的脖子，几乎是扑上去吻他。

泪蒙蒙的，小口喘着气：“干我。”

4.

不知外头是几更天。

王一博这次没了狠戾，慢慢地进，深而有规律的插着，温柔的不像话。把肖战做成了一滩水，舒服的陷在床上，浑身发麻。

静谧中，两人交织的喘息直击耳膜，彻彻底底的融为一体，缱绻缠绵。

“嗯…啊哈…你会…是我一个人的吗？”

黑暗里肖战终于敢于直视王一博的眼睛。他浑身汗涔涔的，过了一晚的放纵，嗓子哑的更能蛊惑人心。他故意说的不那么悲切，好像成年人本该心知肚明。

可人心隔肚皮。

“这么怕，那你把我锁起来好了。” 王一博压在他身上卖力耕耘，“锁起来，天天槽你…榨干我，我就没法找别人了。”

“真的吗…嗯哈啊！锁起来…你愿意吗？” 肖战闻言眼神闪了闪，嘴角飞扬，却转瞬即逝让人来不及深究。隐下了王一博看不懂的晦暗。

他只当是情人间的呢喃调情，操的更深：“看你能不能榨干我了。”

5.

王一博醒来的时候身旁浅浅的褶皱处早已没了温度。

宿醉又纵欲后的清晨不太美好，太阳穴崩得紧，甚至有些耳鸣。他昨天的衣服脱在了浴室里，估计糟蹋的不成样子，干脆不穿，直接推门往客厅走。

“肖战？”

“在。” 肖战早就听到他起来的动静，看到他赤条条就出来了，腹肌上，肩膀上都有他抓出来的印儿。睫毛颤了颤，不动声色地泡了一杯温热的蜂蜜柚茶，端起来，轻轻递了过去，“喝点热的吧。”

王一博就着他的手对着玻璃杯子猛灌了几口。柚子味有点酸涩，他不习惯，皱了皱眉，还是一口气喝掉了。

“去洗漱吧，牙膏毛巾都是新的，放在台子上了。” 肖战还是不咸不淡的，不过平时也就是这样斯斯文文的模样，倒没让人看出什么不妥。

王一博于是去了。

须臾，男孩儿穿着昨天的衣服又走出来了，估计是肖战洗了晾的，还潮着，潮的他蹙眉，但还是忍着，好歹比不穿好点。他一边看着手机一边走至玄关，侧目对肖战说：“我先走了，中午有人约吃饭，我先回家换个衣服。晚点给你打电话。”

一片寂静。

王一博换好鞋，推门之前肖战依然不做声，他终于察觉出一丝异常，但只是伸手去拉门然后扭头看向爱人。

“肖战？我走了啊。”

他顿住，拉了两下门都没能拉开。

“宝贝你这门怎么开啊？快来帮我开一下门。” 他目光寻找着肖战，终于，看到消瘦的男人回了魂似的从里头一步步向他挪过来。依旧是不做声，冷着脸，咬着下唇，头低垂着。

“怎么了？肖战？” 他皱起眉毛，想要伸手去搂他的腰————

“咚” 沉又闷的一声，肖战直直跪在了他面前，跪在了玄关的大理石地上。

他那双炙热的大手就这么不尴不尬地悬在了半空，只来得及捕捉到一阵风。

“对不起…”

跪在地上的人肩膀发着抖。从王一博的角度看不到他的表情，但是他带着一副框架眼镜，俊朗的脸显得愈发斯文温和。

嘴上却如是说着固执坚持的话。

“我不会放你走的。”

6.

王一博甩上卧室的门，震天响的一声，天花板的玻璃流苏吊灯碰撞出“丁零当啷”的清脆声响。

肖战还在原地，呆愣愣地蹲着。脑子里乱糟糟的，意识却又理智得很。此刻他想的却是：

那是他的卧室啊，王一博还愿意睡在那里吗？

可他又想到，他根本没来得及给王一博，收拾别的房间。

所谓“关起来”，不过是他自顾自的莽撞，自作自的博弈。

7.

时间指向12点，家里漂亮的琉璃罩面站式钟发出轻微的报时声响。像是突然把肖战拉回了现实，惊的人在瞬间找回了焦距，腾的一下就想站起来。

但因为蹲的太久，他一起来就直直摔了回去。嗑到了膝盖，痛的人到抽了一口凉气。但好歹没撞破哪里，只是估计要生出一片狰狞的淤青。

他坐在地上又有些恍惚。一米八几的大男人哪怕消瘦，跌在光滑的大理石地依然是很大一声巨响的。最起码，王一博在房间里不会毫无察觉。

可无论他维持着这个别扭的姿势多久，王一博都没出来。

于是认命地自己揉了揉脚踝，自嘲地笑。扶着墙壁徒到了厨房，围上围裙，准备做午饭了。

那由琉璃装点出来的钟又开始响，不知不觉竟然已经1点了。

“吃什么？” 身后突然缠过来一双熟悉的手臂，把他整个人搂在了怀里。

王一博这幅当作无事发生的态度让肖战心里没底，但又偷偷想着对方是不是原谅了自己，不然怎么还跟平常一样来搂他。

他握着汤勺的手又开始发抖，但还是面无表情地吸了吸鼻子，盯着炉子对身后的王一博说：“卤牛肉粉。”

8.

其实肖战昨天后半夜突然醒了。

如同以往无数个夜半瞋目的日日夜夜，醒来以后呆呆地盯着天花板。

但好像，终归因为身旁躺了另一具滚烫的躯体而显得不同。好像那些寂寞跟他隔了个镜花水月，王一博的温度是枷锁，把他牢牢钉死在了烟火人间。

“嗡嗡————” 黑暗中，手机的光亮显得如此刺眼，亮的他抬手遮住眯起的眼睛。

是王一博的手机。

他心跳好像加快了一些，几乎是毫不犹豫地伸手去看了。

「前辈，好想你」

「明天可以见面吗？」

他平静地看完消息，轻轻把手机放回床头，半点没吵醒王一博。

于是屋里又是一片寂静。他身旁的爱人睡的沉，均匀的呼吸着。两人躺在床上，半遮不遮的窗外是车水马龙，夜好深，几乎要开始泛白肚。但那霓虹灯不歇，依旧兢兢业业闪烁在尘世的各个角落。

月光透过纱幔温柔地散落，包裹着激情过后只留残温的躯壳。缠的不紧，却偏偏将人的心都绕了个囹圄。

半梦半醒之间，好像有温热的一滴划过眼角。他自暴自弃地想着，把人关起来吧，关起来，就永远不会离开了。

他知道但凡他不能让王一博心软，屈尊俯就地接住自己神经质的爱，那么自己接近于病态的行为就会永远成为一个烙印。往后每一次想起，都多一次自尊的崩盘，势必要独自承受这个决定带来的，日日夜夜徘徊于心的羞愧。

要是王一博真的不去接他，他便毫无办法。

-  
TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 厨房/站姿后入/插黄瓜/逼里赛西瓜/双杏/Dirty Talk.
> 
> 非常雷 如有不适请速速退出
> 
> 不！要！上！升！

9.

“卤牛肉粉…”

王一博不回答他，手拽着他突出的两个乳尖捏。力道不小，肖战发出一声似是痛苦又似欢愉的呻吟。

“痛……”

“忍着。” 王一博今天格外的强硬，语气也冷的吓人。可他就是吃准了肖战喜欢他这样，不会拒绝他。无论任何时候，任何地点。

哪怕他知道这场情事或许带有报复性。

“啪”，隔着身后围裙细细长长的那条线，裤子被一下子拽了下来。大掌重重掴了股瓣一下，发出羞耻的响。肖战下身暴露在空气中，两瓣窄俏的臀瓣丰盈的过分，肉几乎要从男人的手指缝中漫出来，沦陷在了男人手里。或轻或重，揉的他小腿肚子发颤，软乎乎地往身后的人怀里靠，嘟嚷着嘴出声提醒：“润…润滑…” 

“啪啪”又是两下。

“你这个骚逼还需要润滑么？” 王一博目光巡视过四周，一把将肖战翻过身来抱上料理台，勾手抄了一盘肖战不久前刚从冰箱里拿出来的西瓜，“拿这个给你润，好不好？”

“不…不要……” 肖战眼眶湿漉漉的，手撑在料理台子上往后缩，却是无处可躲。王一博三两下把他垮的要掉不掉的裤子脱下，还留着围裙，拎起了他一条白皙的腿，迫使人双腿大敞。

“怎么，不是你说要润滑？” 王一博眼前的碎发有些遮住了眼皮，看不透眼神里的忽明忽暗。低哑的嗓音落在他耳力，句句都是无法违拗的指令，“还是说不喜欢我操你了？” 

语罢，男人带有薄茧的手指捻起一块还带着凉气的西瓜，掀开围裙前端就毫不留情地就往他逼里塞！

“啊！！凉…呜呜呜……” 肖战温热的花穴被撑开，异物触碰，凉的一哆嗦，眉毛都皱了起来。嘴里不争气地泄出几声变了调的呜咽。

“凉你就把它捂热了。还用我教你吗，肖战。” 王一博今天是存了心的要罚他，目光一路追随着肖战的神情变化，灼热直视，如有实质，压迫感油然而生。

于是肖战张着两条长腿，虚虚勾住了王一博的腰，居高临下的姿势坐在台板上，缄口不言。在性事里他习惯于对王一博绝对服从。这种依赖和包容对方种种性癖的行为给他安全感，更给他快感。

大敞着腿，容纳侵犯。

一块，两块……

漂亮的阴唇被一点点撑开。本不该在男人身上出现的花蒂是漂亮的粉红色，纯洁的不谙世事。里头的西瓜果肉也是红的，衬的妖冶，失了廉洁。水果好像被紧致的甬道往里吸了许多，深不可测。总之王一博塞着塞着，竟是轻松地消灭了小半盆。

“不行了…太多了…” 肖战透过被揉的乱七八糟的围裙，肉眼可见地看到自己原本平坦的小腹好像怀了孕一样鼓了起来，形成一个弧度。他们以前也玩过，试过别的东西，比这出格的也多了去。可却是第一次，实质上什么都没干呢，王一博就已经把他肚子都玩大了。

配上半脱不脱的围裙，倒真像个小孕夫一样…

羞耻的想法一旦有了就挥之不去，他逐渐感到不安，哭哭啼啼地看着身前的男人，一滴晶莹的泪险凛凛挂在睫毛上，更添了纯洁的意味：“真的不行了…好胀…肚子撑破了要…别塞了…一博…一博…”

落在王一博眼里，他好干净。

干净得让人想弄脏他。

“又昏了头了？” 王一博的手指被西瓜丰富的汁水浸湿了，一会儿必然会粘腻。于是他把那带着甜味的两根手指放进了美人口中，色情地搅弄：“舔干净。”

“主人…唔…老公～” 肖战两只手轻轻搭在王一博的手上，乖巧地张着嘴巴，含着指节，任其搅和他的软舌，进进出出地，模仿性交地抽插。嘴里口齿不清地发出呻吟，含含糊糊的，故意卖着惨对人撒娇，乞求怜惜，求得释放。

“不许娇气。” 王一博拉着脸，变本加厉地把那两根手指，稔熟地低声诱哄：“再吃一块，再一块老公就不喂了，好不好？”

说着就又塞了一块进去，压根也没商量的意思，充其量最多算打了个招呼。肖战身体深处的小块西瓜被推送的更深，抵在宫口，涨的满满当当一肚子。他稍稍一动都要崩溃，只能挺起胸膛，小幅度倒抽着气儿。

“地上…脏了……” 西瓜的水分含量极多，他下身一直有汁液从穴中流淌。被塞进去的过程中也淅淅沥沥滴了好多水到料理台上，打湿了台面，又顺着橱门滑到地上，淫乱得很，看的人面红耳赤。

“脏了就脏了。” 王一博对他的控诉置若罔闻，一心都是怎么爽怎么搞。他毛茸茸的脑袋突然凑到美人被西瓜霸占的下体，仔细观赏起那处的景观。越靠越近，直到滚烫的呼吸都喷在秘境四周。

“啊…” 肖战被男人的呼吸烫的一个哆嗦，居然呻吟着，喷出了一大股水。

“你别…啊！！” 紧接着，身下就蓦地被男人温热的舌头呷了一口。

王一博先浅浅舔吮了一下花核，尝到了一股甜腻的水果香和骚味，随后不敢浪费花液，握着人的腿根，像是将整个脑袋都埋进了人腿间，用嘴接住那一股股甜腻的淫液。吞咽声伴随着喉结的上下滚动，还坏心地故意发出大声的“吸溜”声，吃的啧啧作响，时不时大力一吸————

“啊！！！唔不……不啊！！” 肖战被吸的这一下几乎要爽飞了，粗糙的舌面蹭着花核，舔吮带来的快感酥酥麻麻。又有王一博的大鼻子深深浅浅，来回剐蹭在自己的花蒂附近。痒痒的，好舒服，可又好羞耻。躁的他合拢腿夹住人的脑袋也不是，继续张着任人玩弄也不是，只能哼哼唧唧地推着他的肩膀劝阻：“脏呀…不要舔…一博…唔！啊…”

“甜的，宝宝也尝尝。” 王一博终于吃够了似的，抬起头来附身凑到肖战嘴边跟他接吻，故意伸着舌头勾吮他的软舌，让肖战嘴里也满是西瓜味儿和自己的味道。

两个人吻的难舍难分，分开的时候中间还勾出一根透明的银丝。喘气声一轮该过一轮，连带着空气都升温。

“唔…一博…下面…下面好多水…要尿出来了…呜呜呜老公…” 他被亲的软绵绵的，浑身发颤。明明还没被直接触碰到的肌肤自顾自泛起了粉。嘴里调不成调，话不成话，眼睛也水气氤氲。

“老公帮你榨成汁好不好？” 王一博伸手摸了一把对方湿的不成样的下体，目光如炬，不紧不慢地脱下自己的裤子，“榨成汁就不涨了。”

“不要！不要…会弄不出来的…” 肖战被吓得下体一紧，更能明显地感觉到自己被塞的有多满。已经没有一丝空余缝隙，连多余的一块果肉都怼不进去，更别提王一博那大的出奇的凶器。

是真的，万万容不下的。他拼命摇着头，退拒着。那滴挂在睫毛上的泪终于落了下来，滴在了自己光滑的皮肤上，快速地冷却，暴露在空气中的皮肤上被带起了细密的鸡皮疙瘩。

“放心，大不了我帮你抠出来。” 王一博释放出自己坚硬的性器后没急着肏进去，而是两手各握一条肖战嫩生生的大腿，分的极开，

“呜呜…塞不下的…不可以…” 肖战被他的动作带的往后仰，手肘撑着桌面借力，支撑起上半身。这一倒，下腹的满涨之处有汁液和细碎的果肉滑了出来，流过腿根，湿漉漉的，简直像是自己失了禁。

他脸涨的通红：“你别…呃啊！！不行…肚子…肚子满了…啊！！” 

结果羞羞答答的美人还没来得及哼几声呢，措不及防地被插的只能抽噎着哭诉，眼泪汪汪地又骂又叫：“唔啊…尿了！尿了呜呜呜一博……” 

王一博一捅进去碾轧了好多西瓜肉，把里头的汁全都榨了出来。于是肖战的泪珠子就跟下体的水一样，一串串一股股往外流。一时间两人交合之处泥泞不堪，汁液混着淫液哗啦啦地流了一地。

他轻拢着肚子，那里好像充满了被王一博肉刃挤到深处的果肉，磨着他的宫口，被捂热了，融化了一般，连带着下身涌出的水也热，自己都分不清是分泌的淫液还是汁液了。

当真是失禁一样的快感。他嘴里嘟嚷着“尿出来了”“呜呜”“别搞了”，实际上这种刺激的感觉居然让他又一次喷了潮，蹬着腿，爽的连叫都叫不出来了。

王一博埋在他身体里没有动弹。肖战下身的水如失修的水龙头一样，哗啦啦地喷完还淅淅沥沥地淌，被玩坏了似的。液体争先恐后地冲刷着他的龟头，淋湿了耻毛。他就这么忍耐着欲望，眼尾狭长，喘着粗气盯着眼前爽的两眼失了焦距的男人，呼吸都被堵在了喉咙里。

太骚了，怎么这么不禁干呢？

“乖，没尿，是老公帮你榨成汁了……” 他等人稍稍平静了一点便开始挺腰抽送。进出地不快，但每一次都极深。

随着抽插的动作，涌出来的水渐渐变少，好歹没那么羞耻。可一旦那股子东西没了，肖战便觉得身体深处的骚痒愈发明显了起来：“呜呜…不行了…快一点…啊嗯…嗯……” 

王一博被他花摇柳颤的样子勾的喉咙发干，咽了咽口水。他抽出那跟粗长的凶器，把人抄着腋下抱下台子：“站起来，背过去。”

肖战连续喷潮后的两条腿不停打着颤，站的东倒西歪。但是听到王一博的命令还是嘤咛一声，乖乖听话立马执行。他靠在厨房的橱柜台前，手和腰好歹有了地方安放。

“前面的小嘴吃了西瓜，后边要不要吃点什么呢？” 王一博抽出去以后却没有立马再插进去。幽幽的声音从身后传来。

“不要…不要了……求你了…别玩了…” 肖战心脏噗通噗通收缩，已经不愿去思考他又要玩什么新花样，只是下意识地拒绝。

“这个不错，” 王一博目光扫视了一圈周围，顺手拿过一根表皮还带着水，显然是刚洗好的食材的黄瓜，直愣愣地就要这么把黄瓜往菊穴里捅，“我们没这样玩过呢，宝宝。”

肖战被怼的往前缩。他后面的肉口昨天被干的松软，只稍稍适应了一会儿，竟然就自顾自地就张开了小缝，得以让王一博把黄瓜那滑溜溜的头部插了进去，夹在两瓣肥翘中间。

但就算吃进去了也还是紧。没有扩张，全靠自己分泌的液体润滑，硬生生被破开似的：“嗯啊！！疼…太大…别…一博…” 

“这玩意儿还没我大呢。什么时候这么娇气了？” 王一博的语气有些薄凉，阴郁。他就这么乱搞一气，居然真的给他塞进了三分之一，“自己拿着，插给我看！”

肖战被他这一嗓子凶的腿软，好像才意识到事情的严重性。而后头却因为惩戒而吞吐的更加兴奋，甚至平白流了些水出来。他把手绕至身后，扭头看着自己别扭的动作，堪堪握住滑溜的黄瓜，自己开始插干自己的后穴。

“啊…哦嗯…好粗呃……哈…” 肖战软绵绵的手小幅度摆弄着，结果手中一滑，连忙往后一捞抓住柱身，却在无意中使其戳到了自己敏感的软肉，“啊！！唔……” 

王一博长臂绕到他身前，隔着衣物去抚弄那两颗挺立的红豆，刺激着他的快感。他一看肖战这幅熟悉的蓦然仰头娇喘的模样，就知道他肯定自己戳到了自己的g点：“怎么了？自己弄爽了？” 

肖战几乎要站不住，上半身大半都趴在了料理台上，手虚虚握着那根绿色的黄瓜。浑身汗涔涔的，眼里含着一汪春水呜呜地哭：“呜呜…不行了主人…主人…别搞我了…别搞了…” 

“行，自己动。把我夹射，夹射了就放过你。” 王一博装的很好说话，爱怜地拧了一下肖战的乳尖，把衣服都拧皱了，惹出美人一声高亢的锐叫。随后夺过那根泛着水光的黄瓜，随手一扔，自己扶着硬挺的性器，直径捅进被黄瓜开拓过的松软甬道。

“操…！” 他一进去就是整根没入，两个人下身紧密贴合，撞出一声响亮的肉体拍击声，还有肖战的呻吟。少了寸步难行的难熬过程，肠道就像是为他特意准备好的鸡巴套子，四面八方的媚肉缠过来，吸的他简直爽上了天。

但他今天却格外有耐心，按耐着不抽送，对肖战说：“自己动。”

肖战哪里有拒绝的余地。他被顶的肚子都鼓起来一个圆，生理泪水糊了一脸。闻言努力地前后摆弄着肥翘的屁股，轻而浅，却每一下都能带出嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，叫的一下比一下骚。

他得了趣，男人挺立的东西仿佛就像个真实有温度的假鸡巴，哪里舒服就往哪里戳。正陶醉其中，呻吟突然高昂：“嗯啊！哦…嗯呃……啊！！” 

“啊！！————” 浑身香汗淋漓的美人被重重蹭过了自己的敏感点，下身没征兆地夹的极紧，哆哆嗦嗦地射了精，给橱柜上的凌乱又添一笔。

“妈的！你想夹死我？” 王一博被这猛地一下夹的差点交代了出去，顿时红了眼眶，失去了逐步调教的耐心。一个巴掌恶狠狠地掴上了泛红的臀尖：“屁股撅好！”

“呜呜…唔啊！” 肖战趴在台面上，身后被男人掴了一掌又一掌，撞击肉体的声音和“啪啪”的鞭笞声交织交错，淫荡无比。每被煽一下就浑身酥麻，过了电似的，密集的快感简直要将他淹没，“嗯嗯…啊…主人…好快…哦呃！嗯哦！！” 

王一博不再说话，一个劲地挺腰挺跨，埋头苦干，把他顶的不停地往前耸动，不一会儿就要被操到前列腺高潮。浑身颤栗着，口中叫的愈发妩媚勾人：“嗯啊…要到了…要丢了…呃啊！！”

随着肖战眼前一片白光终于到了顶峰，王一博也加快了律动的速度，打桩机一样疯狂地快速抽插。肖战的快感被延长，又延长，被插的无声尖叫。他最后只能失神地张着嘴，任由来不及吞咽的诞液顺着下巴滴落在台前，懵了个彻底。

小一会儿，在肖战觉得自己的前端又要被操射了的时候，王一博终于重重地闷哼一声，整根埋在他内里深处，射了人一肚子滚烫的浓浊：“嗯…” 

美人喘着气发不出声音，浑身都是被操熟的气息。他臀尖被大掌蹂躏的不成样子，红了一大片。脖子后边儿的肌肤零落散布着咬痕吻痕，当真是被玷污的彻彻底底，看的人心颤。

王一博的吻落在他颈侧：

“这样才乖。”

-  
TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

10.

那锅早就煮过了头的粉，最后还是被两个男人分食了。

本来肖战被抱着清理了以后，敞着腿儿，正嘴巴嘟嘟趴在沙发上。见王一博要去厨房就忙喊让他放着锅碗都别动了，先叫外卖吃吧。

没想到王一博只顿了一下，而后默默开火把炉上的粉热了，在桌子上摆好了简简单单两幅碗筷，喊了肖战一声，示意他过来吃饭。

“…我动不了。” 他的声音有点哀怨，狗狗眼可怜兮兮地望着王一博，讨伐他刚才粗鲁的行径似的。

王一博一愣，随后了然地把两碗端到了沙发上，两个人坐着捧着碗就这么吃了。

“都放了这么久了，还好吃吗？”

王一博吃的很快，吸溜吸溜一碗粉就见了底，连带着香菜全下了肚。他叩首说：“好吃的。”

肖战笑了。

……

虽有忮心者,不怨飘瓦。

他总是不能相信爱意。就算成为了，聚光灯下，镜头下炙手可热的公众人物，他也从未得意忘形。每一份爱意都有原因，说不准哪天就会成为过去。过去的年年月月，他也体会过太多爱意被抽离的瞬间。

他从来没怨恨过那些恶意和不爱。只是有时候，他也会想，能不能有个人来爱他。

像他小心翼翼维护地善意那样，给他以矢志不渝的陪伴。或许爱意不浓，可只要一辈子都能在一起，不爱好像也没那么大关系。

对王一博，他要求的太少。大概是真的太喜欢了，又可能是年纪的关系，知道自己错过这次往后便会失了拾起勇气的能力。于是就算被厌恶，被讥讽，他也愿意为了平淡生活里，与王一博在一起时的琐碎点滴而忍受未知的，未来里让他的心一次次分崩离析的时刻。

他爱王一博就够了。

11.

肖战上次被干的几乎要折了腰。但也是自那天在厨房里报复一样的性 事以后，王一博再也未曾碰他。

任他故意在浴室留下自己穿过没穿过的情趣内裤，亦或是偶然间装作不经意地，拿小手或脚揉到他的那一包。

王一博分明被他碰一下就有反应，身下又热又硬，眼神却是无动于衷，好像不把肖战这些小动作放在眼里。

他这个把人锁起来的反而挫败，处于劣势。

话又说回来，他不跟他做，却还是经常会吻他。主动的，被动的，撬开贝齿，摁着人的后脑勺细细地舔吮，温柔又缱绻。

“做吗？” 肖战眼眶里是情盛的氤氲，小声附在他柔软的耳垂边呢喃。

“……下次吧。” 

于是这半个月翻来覆去，他们说得最多的大抵只有两句话。一句是，“想吃什么？”，王一博回他一句“随便”，“都行”。另一句是“看电视吗？”

王一博有时候陪他，有时候不陪。陪他的话就一起坐在沙发上，一般是王一博搂着他。不陪，好像也没什么事可做的，于是后来也就都陪着了。

但是王一博实在不是什么浪漫的人。小时候喜欢跳舞，汽车，溜溜球，长大了也没什么改变，喜欢乐高拼成的汽车，炙热赛道上飞驰的摩托。肖战完全相反，他骨子里就像诗一样难以捉摸，可能喜欢很多文艺的东西，也更可能完全不喜欢。

他对某些佶屈聱牙的诗句冷眼，但是会在做爱的时候搂着王一博的脖子，说他的汗都让人痴迷，肌肉璞玉浑金。一寸寸抚摸自己的爱人，勾勒轮廓。爱人的手是藤，发是缂，摁着他耸动时打在墙上的影子，让人想到古罗马雕塑的剪影。

王一博听他胡言乱语，觉得他神智不清，但又不明白怎么好像这人说什么都这么动听。

“还有力气搞文艺呢大艺术家？那上来自己动吧。“

同样，他坐在沙发上什么都看不进去。他不太懂那些冷门的艺术片，看着想睡觉。他可能是世界上最不适合陪肖战看电视的人，但是别人他又不许，就只能由他陪。

“你觉得好看吗？”

“不好看。”

“那你还陪我看？”

“……”

他抿了抿嘴，没有回答。但是肖战偷偷笑了。他确信这一刻王一博炙热收缩的心为自己而跳。如果说不出口，他就自己猜罢。猜吧，每一个平凡的坠入热恋，暗恋之人，不久是辗转于不太自信的猜疑和细小的希望中，最后因为对方的首肯，脸红，亲吻，告白，而得以维系爱意吗？

他乐意猜他这时是真心真意地爱着他。

12.

两个人工作都挺忙的。王一博是刚刚杀青有假期，可肖战没有。

肖战飞外地赶通告那天，外头是万里晴空，知了没完没了地叫。他闻到空气中灼热的闷湿感才意识到他们，他跟王一博，已经很久没有出门了。

居然已经这么热了。入盛夏，热到多吸两口气都会被灼伤似的，人们巴不得压根别呼吸才好。

收拾行李的时候他从衣柜里拽走了几件王一博的衣服，有T袖，衬衣，外套，甚至贴身的衣裤。手里攥着那几件衣服，把头深埋在爱人的气息中，感受着被包裹住的感觉。衣服有他们共同的洗衣液的味道，和王一博身上的气息。

他拿走的衣服不少，好像每多一件衬衫，那衬衫里曾经包裹住的心脏就还在自己身旁滚烫跳动着一样。收拾好了便小心放在塑料包装袋里，避免出去久了没了王一博的味道。

“一博，我……” 早上出门前，他看着王一博，嘴皮子上下碰了碰，半晌没说出话来。

“注意休息。” 王一博静静地坐在一旁，看着肖战已然全副武装，慢慢把行李箱的拉链拉上，徒至自己身前。

“我很快回来。”

“我知道。”

好像就这样，没有别的话了。

肖战打破了短暂的安静，蹬掉自己的拖鞋爬到他身上。面对面地，深而克制地去吻他。

王一博一把扣住他的后颈，凶狠地去勾他的舌头。力道大的人舌根发酸发麻。

松开的时候两个人皆气喘吁吁，特别是肖战，无法承担久违的凶狠，脸粉嫩嫩一片，终于显了点年轻人该有的气色。居然看着很好欺负。

他听到王一博几乎是细声细语地，温柔地嗫嚅道：

“早点回来。”

帮他带好了口罩，轻轻地，隔着布料亲吻了一下，送他走了。

13.

于是肖战离了家足有四五天。由助理小李负责给王一博送饭餐，外加一些速冻食品。肖战向她打听王一博过的怎样，她便回答说每次都表情淡漠。问他需要什么，却表现出没什么需求的样子，就连饭量都更是不多。

“其实他完全可以走的呀…你又关不住他…”

“他又不走，你为什么还要让我送饭呢？”

的却。王一博每天都无比乖巧地呆在家里，甚至有手机，有网络，可以做任何他想干的事情。可他仿佛未觉，像是在刻意包容肖战的无理取闹。

助理是个二十出头的小姑娘，满腔对生活的热爱和拼搏劲头，小心翼翼地问他，或是说引导着自己去直面这些问题。可肖战只觉得无力。挂了电话，说不清心里是什么感觉，只知道自己看不懂王一博，更看不清自己。

好像就连旁人都在暗示自己什么。只有他一个人，只有他盲目又固执地坚持所做徒劳。他总觉得一切好像都失了意义，轻飘飘一圈打了棉花上，王一博不搭理。

不管怎样，他还是没落下在王一博那儿的存在感，人在剧组里也不妨碍。一得空就发自己的照片啊视频啊，亦或者是分享每日的盒饭，周围的人事，匆匆路过摄影棚里所看到的一枝牡丹花。

「天啊，今天的盒饭居然是茄子和萝卜…[委屈][委屈] 」

「看到🌸就想到了你 [图片] 」

所有都给王一博过目一遍才好。

王一博，王一博…王一博。

……

「 [图片] 」

「好看吗？」

肖战这天拍完了照片偷偷问工作人员要了几张底片，本来是不合规矩的，但他求的情真意切，美貌和英俊简直令撒娇的威力翻倍：“拜托了，绝对不会泄露的，我家里人太想看了……”

工作人员是个小姑娘，本来就粉肖战，涉世未深当然经不住狐狸精蹙眉委屈着脸，心一软，咬着牙就给了。

「图片」

「不好看吗？」

他连续发了两三张照片王一博都没回，不知道在干什么。他撅着嘴巴趴在床上，怀里抱着王一博的衣服，习惯了抱着它睡觉。小腿一晃一晃地，百无聊赖。等的急了，又翻来覆去地放大了自己的照片看了好几次，左看右看都觉得没问题，英眉靓目好皮肤。

忍不住撩起浴袍拍了个尺度比较大的给人传过去，结果下一秒手机就开始响，对方的视频立马播了过来。

着实吓了他一跳，手忙脚乱地捋了两下头发，接起视频：

“一博…”

“又骚了？” 王一博倚在他们那张共同的床上，声音从他们共同的家里传来，“我的衣服你到底拿了几件走，我都没得穿了。”

-  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 通话内容我实在懒得写orz对不起！！靠你们自己想象了 啾咪～  
> 还有两章完结。我写到这里自己都得感叹一句：囹圄完全是意识流剧情


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 软鞭/调教/失禁/阴道射尿//bdsm/口球

14.

肖战行程结束的一天前，网上突然涌现了几张他跟新戏女演员的暧昧照。全是剧照。一看，又是老无良营销号了。很快处理完了，他只担心王一博看到了多想。

一边控制不住地去猜测，想他看到，想他在家里也时时刻刻关注着自己，想他吃醋，想他猜疑，想他被妒火焚燃出一些证据，作为自己被对方爱着的蛛丝马迹。

想的再多也没办法，王一博不咸不淡的，他也没法主动开口。到自己家楼下的时候天亮堂着，让人无端心情也明媚。他没让助理替他拎行李，一个人不声不响地上了楼，为了能见到王一博而砰砰心跳。

电子锁发出哒哒两声，肖战推开门：“一博？” 

“舍得回来了？” 男人穿着灰色的浴袍倚靠在客厅的墙柱边，抱着胸幽幽看着他。

他被突然从右方传来的声音吓了一跳，听他语气不咸不淡，摸不准王一博是不是生气了。张了张嘴，也不知道该说什么，干脆不说话。

“自己去洗干净，给你十分钟。出来不许穿衣服。” 王一博终于开了金口，见肖战像是没听懂一样地愣在原地，偏头睨了一眼那琉璃的罩面立式古钟。

“你还有九分五十秒。”

风尘仆仆的男人把行李放开，甩倒在地上发出了闷沉的响。几乎是把鞋一蹬就猛地冲向了浴室，一分一秒不敢延迟。

15.

待到肖战披着同款浴袍回到客厅的时候，就看到王一博懒洋洋地坐在沙发上，一手握着一根软皮制的鞭子，另一手拎着口球。

“慢了整整两分钟…”

肖战看着王一博抬头望向钟表的动作，呼吸都滞停。

“不是说什么都不准穿吗？脱了，跪下。二十下，不过分吧？”

不容他扭扭捏捏瞎紧张，已经被久违的调教勾起了情欲。外头正亮，白日里做起这种事更加羞耻。他乖巧地把浴袍脱了，跪在地上，爬到了王一博腿边。

“屁股。” 王一博等肖战转过身去跪好了，拿鞭子头部的穗子缓缓扫过其白洁的背脊：“安全词都还记得么？”

“记得…” 

“好久没用了吧？看看今天能不能让你说一次。”

“知道今天为什么罚你吗？” 王一博漫不经心地用鞭绳扫荡在他裸露的肌肤，泛起细细的鸡皮疙瘩，他轻轻地抖。

“唔…因为…出门久了，还洗澡洗慢了啊！！” 他戚戚细数着自己可能犯过的禁忌，然而话音未落就被猛然落下的一鞭子抽的喉咙哽咽，锐叫出声。

是熟悉的，王一博赐予他的痛。都化作密密麻麻的瘙痒，让他想要更多，想要被更加彻底地鞭笞。

“你以为我没看到网上的照片么？再加十下吧。” 王一博的视线居高临下地落在美人白皙的背，蝴蝶骨，跨髁，蜷缩的脚趾。皮肤娇嫩，被施虐后的红印更加显眼。

可王一博知道，他光滑的身体每一处必然都在叫嚣。渴望着自己手里的鞭子，恨不得开口求他落的频繁点，快点。他往往不必被直接触碰，光靠这些“惩罚”就得以攀至巅峰。

“我错了…不敢了主人…唔！”

“啪啪”两声，鞭子抽在人身上发出骇人的响：“出门前上面的嘴说得好听啊，只给我操，只要我一个人，只给我碰。结果我看到的是什么？”

王一博并非故意要找茬，只是一想到那些照片就怒火中烧，自私的，将肖战永远绑起来的欲望在沸腾：“你这张嘴亲了多少个小姑娘了？”

“没有…只有你…只有主人亲…” 

肖战看不见王一博的动作和神态，明明人就在身后，却生出类似于思念的情感，想靠的近一点，再近一点，让王一博对他为所欲为，绑起来操，摁在地上操，操到他两条腿发抖，前后的水哗啦啦地流。只要是王一博，怎样都好。

“跪直了！还有十下自己数。我今天不操死你，你就真以为把我关起来了，能翻身做主了？” 男人的声音低沉又阴郁，肖战早就该想到，把王一博留下，早晚得承受这些怒火。更多的却是本能地，无法违拗他的任何命令。

于是心悦诚服地努力挺直背脊，换来嘴里一声声羞耻的，被鞭笞出的嗯啊啊的呻吟。

“啊！！八…呃啊！”

王一博的鞭子抽的极有技巧，从肩部，背，一直落到窄翘的臀部，每扇一下就带起肉浪，臀肉弹性地颠出淫荡的肉感，看的男人眼角通红，越抽越快。

“啊！！五…啊！” 肖战前端的阴茎已经在被抽打的过程中挺立起来，这时候竟泛起了一股猛烈的射意。

“三…啊啊啊！！” 他脑海中一片空白，一瞬间忘了不能擅自射精的规矩，被王一博的鞭子从穴口堪堪擦过后，哆嗦着泄了一股精。弄脏了自己一向珍惜的地毯。快感上头的一瞬间整个人都崩紧了，仰着头呜咽。

“宝贝，你是射了吗？” 王一博被他无意识左右骚扭的水蛇腰勾的喉咙发痒，又是几鞭子狠戾地落下：“有没有说过，我不允许你射你就不准射？出去几天，规矩都忘光了？”

“啊啊呜呜呜我错了…错了…老公呜呜……” 肖战全凭着先前被调教出的本能保持跪着的姿势，眼睛湿漉漉的，眼泪更是早就冒了出来，一个劲地哼叫，什么都敢逾矩地乱喊。

“再加十下，一共十八下，自己数！”

“啊！一…二嗯啊！” 他射完以后格外脆弱似的，每一次鞭子落下都要哆嗦着，难耐地哭。他知道自己犯了错，迫不及待地想要对王一博示好，又渴望以挑衅规则的方式证明对方的偏爱。跪的歪歪扭扭，撑不住身子似的，好不可怜。

王一博见到他这幅没了骨头的样子暗暗骂了一句脏话，快速地落下最后几鞭自己也不知道，大概是没到说好的数的，但肖战早就数不清楚，只会被抽的塌腰浪叫。他迅速结束了鞭刑，把人梨花带雨的那张小脸掰了过，毫不留情地塞入口球绑好。

肖战乖顺张嘴，眼神迷离地盯王一博，但是在调教中不敢去搂他。

“不准自己高潮，不许喷，知道了吗？” 王一博观赏着自己的杰作。平日里温文尔雅的男明星，回了家被自己带上口球，跪趴在地毯上呻吟。眼睛红了一片，摇摇欲坠的泪随时都要落下。

“唔唔呜呜呜……” 肖战忍不住夹紧双腿自己磨着。身体里迫不及待地想要被进入，想要被王一博恶狠狠地贯穿，操到自己前边儿再也射不出来，然后在得了赦令之后呜唔哭着高潮。

王一博见到他这幅难耐的骚样热的口干舌燥。把人轻轻一摁就顺从地倒在了地毯上，自己张开大腿，把殷红的穴展现在他面前。

“操，这么湿，水龙头吗？” 王一博跪立在地毯上，把男人修长的腿驾到自己腰侧。带着薄茧的手刚一探入殷红的花肉中便被温热的水喷了一手。

“唔……” 肖战的嘴巴不能合拢，也说不出话。口球使得他嘴角来不及吞咽的诞液顺着嘴角流出，配合美人被鞭笞过后的神态，简直要了人命。

吸人精气的妖精。

“唔！！” 

“嗯…”

时隔多日王一博终于又回到了爱人的名器里。大鸡巴挺腰插进人腿间的时候，忍不住爽的发出一声喟叹，肖战头往后仰着，也难耐地发出娇嗔。

“呃唔……” 王一博一进去就掐着人的腰开始了凶猛的操干，他手臂上的青筋突起，清晰可见。两人身下连接处不停发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声，伴随着肖战时高时低的叫声，令人面红心跳。

“啪啪”肉体撞击的声音回荡在屋里，被这么摁在地上插了没几下，肖战就感觉到下身一阵快感，忍不住颤抖着身子喷了潮！淫水喷出的一瞬间他发出一声绵长的呻吟，随后便心中忐忑————知道自己犯错了。

王一博几乎是霎时间就慢下了节奏，看着肖战被自己操了几下就忍不住喷了，欲火更旺，偏偏还得退出去，充满威慑力地对人说：“进去之前是不是提醒过你不准喷？”

“呜呜…唔…” 肖战睫毛都在微微发颤，然而却没来得及担心什么惩戒，被下身的瘙痒搅的心烦意乱，喉咙里哭哭啼啼的，拿脚去勾王一博的腰，希望那依旧硬挺的东西能够重新回来，继续刚才的快感。

“妈的，怎么这么骚！” 被两条修长的腿勾着，王一博感觉自己前端又突突兴奋地跳了两下。他大力把求欢的人翻过身去，以一个极其羞耻的塌腰撅臀的姿势跪在自己身前：“今天是你自找的。”

肖战被摆弄姿势后脖子也被摁在地毯上，便看不见王一博的动作，还以为他要继续挞伐女穴，放松了警惕，下一秒后穴就被一根滚烫的鸡巴直直顶开。

“唔！！” 

“叫什么！放松点，夹死我了，操！” 王一博被夹的寸步难行，他知道肖战刚才在浴室必然把两处都自己开拓了一下，但还是免不了被一顿紧吸。他暴躁地掌掴着那窄翘的蜜臀，两边都留下五指印，跟鞭子的抽痕纵横交错，把人打的呜呜直哭。

肖战久经调教的身子很快适应了王一博的狠戾，放松肠肉容纳着侵犯。王一博不客气地挺着腰大开大合地干，恨不得将囊袋都塞进去似的，又凶又快。

他操的一下比一下狠，摁着人的头，打着屁股进行抽插，爽的时不时发出一声性感的低吟。落在肖战耳力便成了催情剂，迫使他心甘情愿地，被极端的掌控欲缠的浑身颤栗。禁不住干的身子最后只能六神无主地献上自己，任其辱玩。

“唔呜呜…唔！！！唔！” 突然，几十下抽插之后王一博便感觉身下的美人浑身紧绷，收了力道边操便看，发现他竟是尖着嗓子生生被自己操射了！

秀气的前端正淅淅沥沥射着淡黄色的尿液，把本就不成样子的地毯弄的更加淫靡不堪。肖战耳根红的像熟果，两眼迷离地微微回头，像是痴痴望着自己耸动的肥臀。

“妈的，你今天是跟我对着干是吧？” 性欲高涨的人干红了眼，连同肖战微微下垂的眼尾都泛起了同样的颜色。王一博是被人骚的，肖战则是爽的，“屁股夹好了！”

说完，还没等人从失禁的羞耻感中回过神来，他就又开始了打桩机一般的疯狂插干。交合处生生被两具肉体“啪啪”撞出了连绵不绝的声响，连腿根都被鞭笞了似的。微微弯起一个弧度的柱身顶到肖战肚子最深，要把他肚子搅烂似的。

“唔……唔！！” 

“嗯…” 随着几下猛地间隔性抽插，王一博喘着粗气闷哼一声，终于射出了今天第一泡浓精，两人许久没做，他也不喜欢自己弄，于是这屋子里的麝香便也比平常浓了好几倍，混杂着淡淡的尿骚味和肖战喷出的淫水，淫乱又迷醉。

他一边射一边扶着根部往外退，一部分射在了肖战肚子里，正顺着被操出一个小圆口而无法自己闭合的后穴往外流，另一些喷在了其被蹂躏到不像话的背脊，红的印儿，浓浊滚烫的精，把肖战刺激的一个哆嗦，手指攥住地毯，哭声被堵在嗓子里发不出来，一个劲地摇头呜咽，连连求饶。

“你他妈还哭？主人让你尿了吗？骚货，腿张开！”

王一博又掐着人的滑溜溜的腰把人翻了个面，正对着他，“那么喜欢尿，那就尿你里面…看你长不长记性！”

随后王一博接着就掰开人的大腿，把自己刚射完精液的肉刃埋到了人的花穴里，竟然就这么释放在了肖战的甬道里！不顾人吓得摇头晃脑，一股股滚烫的尿液就这么灌满了肚子。

本来平坦的小腹居然被射的微微隆起，被肖战自己看见了，吓得瞪着腿流泪，一边抽噎一边抖：“唔！！！唔呜…唔！呜唔！呜呜…”

大量滚烫的液体冲击着肉壁，肖战居然从中感觉到了前所未有的刺激和快感。平日里更多是燃起欲望的痛觉，王一博这一下把尿射在他身体里却把人爽的直接射了，肚子里好满好涨，他不由地发出孟浪的叫声，不知是欢愉还是羞耻。

“唔！！唔唔……” 

王一博终于结束射尿以后也是爽的喘着粗气。他直起身子往后一退，花穴里盛不住的液体便像泄洪一般涌出。如同女穴失禁一般的感觉把肖战激的忍不住双腿并拢，抽抽嗒嗒地喘气，整个人都处在被玩坏的状态，显的六神无主。

王一博知道自己今天做的是有点过分了，安抚地把人搂起来靠在自己怀里亲吻发旋，肖战浑身颤栗地感受了好一会儿高潮的余韵才缓过来，张了张嘴，发现自己依旧说不了话。

他喷也喷了尿也尿了，被罚也罚了，早已是进气多出气少，没了半条命一样，下半身瘫软在地毯上。脖子上亮晶晶一片，是因为口球而无法吞咽的口水和一些生理泪水，他哑着嗓子哼着，示意王一博可不可以解口球了：“唔…唔唔……”

“犯了错还敢哼？” 王一博眯着眼睛看着美人被自己调教到凄惨的模样，却还是不听话，一而再再而三地逾矩，偏偏自己一肚子气也没法对人撒，只好扼住肥臀“啪啪”又是几张，把人本就火辣辣的肌肤打的发麻，无意识地嘤咛着往自己怀里所，啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。

他呼出一口浊气，快速地把扣子解开，解放肖战早就酸掉了的下颚和嘴。认命地把人抄膝抱起，一路走到浴室。他自始自终都还是穿的那身浴袍，衣带早不知道被两人中谁的手勾开。露出一小片坚实的胸膛和硬实的腹肌。

肖战嘴巴酸着不想说话，只无意识地盯着看那一片肌肤，被干懵了似的。他抱他清理，消耗了过度体力的人居然在浴缸里就迷迷糊糊睡了过去。王一博鞍前马后伺候着同周公约会的人，累出一脑门汗。

小没良的从始至终都睡的死沉，丝毫没被弄醒。他抿着唇，轻轻把人抱回床上，搂在怀里睡了。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

16.

肖战着实被搞狠了，第二天睡的死沉，日上三竿才堪堪转醒。眯着眼睛去看时间，接着下意识地就先寻找王一博。结果出口发现昨晚嗓子喊久了，声音沙哑的不成样。

他随手找了一件衣服套上，走路还有点哆嗦。走到客厅没找到人，心跳的飞快，赶紧去看钥匙还在不在。

心里咯噔一声，愣在本该有钥匙的地方。那处空空如也。

他茫然地蹲下，然后靠在墙边脱了力，浑身都被抽干似的，越想越委屈。红着眼睛，眼里涩涩的。气王一博也气自己。王一博肯定早就想走了吧？这么一走，肯定不回来了。

渣男！昨天刚把自己折腾去了半条命，今天穿上裤子就走人，渣男王一博！

低落的情绪将他整个占满，神游天外。结果就被门口突然“咔哒”一声开门声吓的不行，“哎呀”一声脑袋磕上身后的墙，发出哭腔。

“你坐地上干什么？起来，凉。”

王一博一手插兜，另一手拎着一塑料袋，上面的图标是小区附近超市的。他把钥匙熟练地一丢，见肖战跌在地上连忙把菜撂在地上，弯着腰伸手去扶他。

肖战见到他去而复返，压抑的情绪找到了宣泄口，一时间哭的更凶，咬着唇仰头去看人。

“我以为你走了…” 闻言也不主动起来，眼睛通红，固执地坐在地上控诉着王一博似的。任由王一博费力地把手抄过他腋下，搂起身子。

王一博看到人哭的动情，挑挑眉有些笨拙地拿手替他擦脸：“我走屁啊我走。”

肖战偏头抽噎，扭着脸不给他擦。

“就算你不关我，我也不会走的。”

王一博叹了口气，下一秒那双湿漉漉的大眼睛就又转了过来，一动不动地望着他。

在肖战的印象中，所有曾经宣之于口或浓或浅的爱，终有一天会悄然离开。仿佛是成年人的世界里，滴水不羼的公理。

他表面上游刃有余，实则涸辙之鲋。王一博如果不对他伸出手，那他可能一辈子都摆脱不了这种忧郁和惶惶不安。

可王一博分明伸出了两只手，用力把自己搂了起来。他说“我不走的”。

“一天天哪儿来的那么多娘们一样的心思，” 王一博拉着他的手嘀嘀咕咕的，去拾那袋子菜。这时候倒像是在恋爱中年长的那方了，“还是没把你操熟了……”

肖战还沉浸在自己的忧郁中呢，听到了他那句小声嗫嚅，气的用力挣脱他的手！

“我错了我错了，我知道，还肿着呢，没法操……”

渣男！果然是渣男！

肖战偏着头不理他，被人拉到沙发上坐好。王一博把遥控器递给他让他自己先看会儿综艺，特别选了一个芒果台哄小孩儿的节目，随后就去厨房做饭了。

他笨手笨脚地折菜，时不时回头看一眼。纸老虎搂着个抱枕，歪着头整个人陷在沙发里，安安静静的。

明明一捅就破。

17.

“过来吃饭。” 

肖战的拖鞋拖在地上哒哒响，是刚才王一博给他拎过去才肯穿上的。倚身望着一碗明显加了香醋的挂面，有点摸不准似地：“这是啥？” 

“…青菜面。”

“……”

他叹了口气，自己碗里那颗完整性相对高的煎蛋还在冒着热气，这应该是小屁孩第一次煎鸡蛋。吹了吹，小口吃起来。

王一博问：“好吃吗？” 

“…你自己吃了不就知道了。”

他于是乖乖嗦了一口：“还可以吧我觉得————”

“你骗过我吗？” 肖战突然看向他。

那双眼睛被光照的忽明忽暗，今天有云，厚厚的云，风吹的乱晃。王一博愣了愣，放下筷子。

“那天我要是不拦你，你原本要跟谁去吃饭？”

王一博不明所以，以为自己已经把人哄好了：“摩托车队的两个哥哥啊，怎么了？” 

“啪”一声，肖战撂下筷子直径回了卧室。

这次换了个人甩门甩的震天响。

18.

卧室相比客厅显得昏暗。肖战听到王一博轻轻推开门，随后自己身旁的床褥就凹下去了一块。

“我们能好好谈谈吗？嗯？”

“我一直都…没明白你难过和生气的点。”

隔着被子，王一博的声音好像蒙了一层霜：“你不让我走，我那时候不知道为什么，可是我知道你不开心了。我想等你告诉我为什么，可是你从来不说……

“那天你的眼神，好像觉得我走了就不回来了一样。”

“你很怕我走吗？”

“…你是直男对吧。” 

王一博好容易等到窝在被褥里的人回了一句话。

“……是吧，在你之前我没喜欢过男的，” 王一博的心思其实称不上细腻。但足够包容，尽量避开肖战可能被触碰到的感伤处，“你是因为这个所以害怕吗，肖战？”

被子被男孩儿揭开，他把肖战的脑袋从被窝里转了过来面对自己，两手首先触摸到一片湿润。

“王一博，我明年就要三十岁了。喜欢你的女孩子很多。” 被子里的人脸被闷的泛红，东一句西一句的，语气都好脆弱。

听到他轻轻喊他的名字，王一博突然体会到了一种胸口绞痛的感觉，好像被重物挤压，旧伤撕裂般。

“我只是喜欢你而已…我不是同性恋。可是不管什么性别，我都会喜欢上你的，不是因为年纪小好奇心强也不是什么别的，我只是恰好遇到了你，然后喜欢了你而已……”

肖战只听了个开头就又无意识的哭了起来，好像要把这一个月的眼泪都流干。王一博剩下的话被堵在了湿漉漉的吻里。泪是咸的。

肖战猛地把他拽翻在身下，骑在他身上问：“你爱我吗？”

“别骗我就行，王一博。”

王一博回望他，轻轻把他的手带到自己脆弱的喉结处，环住咽喉。

“我没骗过你。”

“你想要怎样都行。我跟他们不一样，我爱的就是你这个人这么简单而已。你关我一辈子吧，或者杀了我，你想要什么都行，只要你开心，我都给你。”

那两只手力道渐紧，肖战看到自己手臂上的肌肉因为发力而突起。他脑子里不可控制地开始倒带放映两个人在一起到现在的画面。不知道什么时候开始，小男孩儿捧出一颗真心，而自己反而患得患失，九曲回肠，把人逼得无所适从，终日互相猜疑。

19.

王一博弓着身子坐在床上，胸口起伏着，因为缺氧正剧烈地咳嗽。肖战整个人被抽了筋似得，没骨头地靠在爱人身边，慢慢吻他的眉眼，山根痣，鼻尖和眼皮。眼泪扑簌扑簌一个劲儿地流。

是了，不过是两个相爱的个体，两颗为对方心跳加速的心。

爱有千万种形态。同样都是感情，同性恋不扭曲，双性恋不可耻，不因为任何特别的原因，只是恰好爱上了而已。

他不再说话，边哭边吻王一博，粘腻的目光落在其眼里，近的有如实质。

随后累极了躺在床上，就这么睡了过去。任后来怎么去追忆，记忆都是透着一层雾气的，记不清怎么睡过去，记不清王一博说了什么。更是后半夜迷迷糊糊睁开眼，才知道自己发了烧。

“王一博。” 肖战低声开口，过烫的体温烧的人脑子迷迷糊糊，眼中也泛着水光。他把整个脑袋都埋在柔软的枕头里，努力使自己的嗓音听起来没那么沙哑。

王一博一下子就醒了，同样炙热却有力而健壮的手臂凑过来，探了探他的额头：“嗯？” 

肖战又没力气说话了，眼皮上好像落下几个温热的吻。

他无需费力，不用多说一句，王一博的那双长臂就紧紧框住他，如桎梏。温暖平和，像回到了生命初始最安全的地方。是了，他在王一博的身边安全自由，他的身体属于王一博和他自己，王一博的也是。

最开始的开始，他没奢求王一博拉他上岸。只是想要把自己最好的一面给王一博看。捧着脆弱的心，满腔的血，换年轻人生命中平凡的一段。

结果小男孩儿自己蹚了水，硬是把他拉上来了。

“我在，睡吧。”

20.

他醒来时还是昏昏沉沉的，恍然间以为还在做梦，又好像刚从很长很长的梦里醒来，不知道日子过到了哪儿。堪堪睁了眼，认出是自己家的天花板。睡了醒醒了睡，反反复复。中午被饥饿催醒，一路去厨房，意外看到王一博正煮着粥。

肖战无厘头的思想又不知道飘到了哪儿去，呆愣愣站在远处看了好一会儿。他好像穿进了瑞普凡温克尔的小说————黄粱大梦醒来，茫然的有种不真实感。在酣睡中，世界已经变了一个世界。天不是记忆里的，周围朋友老去，树苗连成荫。

唯有爱人，年复一年日复一日，站在那里守着他醒来。

王一博一扭头终于发现了傻站着的肖战：“醒了？快过来吃饭。”

他彻底醒了。脚步有些飘忽，却越走越快，几乎跑了起来。像那天王一博从身后拥住自己一样，跳到王一博身后，猛地搂住了他。

“要你喂。”

“肖老师今年多大的人了啊？还要人喂饭，羞羞。”

肖战把脸埋进男孩儿炙热的颈后，深吸了一口气以确保自己沾染上了爱人的味道。

“一博……”

“嗯？”

“怎么有股糊味儿……”

“……”

最后另起了炉子，肖战亲自盯着王一博，煮了一锅白米粥。

21.

肖战的身上有着一切王一博所不理解不拥有未曾接触过的罗曼蒂克的伤感和快乐。他会在雪天出神，给花草取名，会为不期而至的一捧花写诗。

王一博爱这种敏感，爱肖战的方方面面，爱肖战爱他的模样。可肖战只担心一旦自己年老色衰样貌不再，他肯定背弃忠诚，转头投入另一条牡丹裙下。故而把自己沉甸甸的真心咽下去，把轻飘飘的自己还给王一博。

可当一个人疯狂沉沦在另一个人身上的时候，被爱的人从来不会无动于衷。他必定也正无可自拔，深陷其中。

吸引是互相的，爱也是。

/

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说一下第二章里那个短信的事。没什么第三者，说开以后都说开了，只是个无关紧要的龙套。两个人先前的问题不出在别人身上。
> 
> 鞠个躬！囹圄是我最老的崽（比花花世界老），开坑脑子疼，真的不是我的特长（短篇真香），完结了有点感慨。不多废话，总之赞子跟啵子过幸福的二人世界去了，祝福xql。


	7. 番外 空气

R「囹圄」空气

BDSM/Dirty talk/双🌟/窒息/项圈/后庭拉珠/尿在身上

非常雷 如有不适请速速退出

不！要！上！升！  
不！要！上！升！  
不！要！上！升！

(好久没写囹圄 突然写bdsm差点以为自己在写金枝)

————

肖战脖子上被带了一根项圈，细长的绳另一头被王一博握在手中，掌握着他身心的全部：“不关着我了？”

美人兴奋的浑身发抖，闻言只是跪在地毯上，咬着下唇小幅度地摇头。后穴中几颗大小不一的珠子互相碰撞，碾磨着内壁，把他的身心都塞得满满当当。

他想要了。

“关着我，你也太看得起你自己了。” 王一博猛地一拽手中的牵引绳，浑身都是新旧红印的人小声锐叫了一声，直接被拽到了男人鼓鼓囊囊的胯下。

“就是要把主人的大鸡吧关起来。” 肖战那张漂亮的脸好无辜，可眼神里多是挑逗，不怕死地抬起头，将自己那双软绵绵的手覆在了王一博硬挺的炙热之上，轻轻揉了揉。他感觉到那东西更硬了，恐怕硬的发疼。

“嘶——” 王一博喉咙中溢出一声难耐的闷哼，却没有惩罚他的不守规矩，只是居高临下地冷着脸，用没有握住牵引绳的那只手掐上了人的脖子，“操不死你个骚货。”

“主人，主人呜呜…骚逼要被操烂了…啊呃！！啊——” 

“谁关谁？” 王一博命人趴在窗台前自己前后扭动屁股，而他只是拽着牵引绳，时不时突然地拽紧了绳子，把人拽的脖子往后仰，哭哭啼啼地加快速度，再不敢偷懒。

如果此时有人从楼下路过，无意间抬起头，或许就能捕捉到窗台边一张充满艳情的脸。

被顶撞的前后摇曳着，站都站不住似的，一定是男人搞得狠了。

好像一朵娇花，碾烂了之后那股甜腻的香才会更旺。

“狗狗关你…用小骚逼关住主人的大鸡吧，不让主人出去操别的母狗…呃啊啊啊——！！” 肖战显然是胆子大了，被操的句不成句了还什么话都敢说。

而挑衅的后果是脖子上束缚的力道徒然收紧，被全然控制住的感觉刺激着他的感官，流着水的嫩逼爽的疯狂收缩。

“呃哈啊…主人——主人…”

王一博看着对方咿呀咿呀乱叫的狐媚样子，下腹发紧，太阳穴跳个不停，恨不得把人丢到训诫室抽一顿马鞭才好。

就知道乱发骚。

这么想着，他开始迎合着对方的动作抽插，一边啪啪地操，一边继续拉紧牵引绳，把人顶的声音都哑了，好像喘不过气似的。

“骚狗，叫啊，怎么不叫了？！”

肖战被勒的有些缺氧，娇贵的皮肤上已然勒出了一道红痕，足以见得王一博下的劲有多大。后穴里的拉珠也因为晃动在挑逗着他的神经，他眯着眼睛看着窗外，被玩儿的六神无主，变得只会哭叫了。

这次的印儿怕是没一个星期消不下去了，可后天还要拍广告，怎么办啊…

“骚狗怎么这么会吸，天生就是给大鸡吧操的是不是？”

王一博的污言秽语只能把人弄的更加敏感，屁股夹的更紧。骑马一样拽着绳子的男人说完又听见“呜呜”两声抽噎，被身下的紧致温热吸的爽了，射意上涌，捂着人的嘴把肖战摁在了自己身上，开始疯狂地往前顶弄。

每一次抽插，囊袋拍打在臀肉上都掀起一阵肉浪，咕叽咕叽的带出更多水，顺着两人的腿根留了一地。

“呃——呃哈…啊……” 身体里的快感已经快要冲破临界点，可肖战已经有些站不稳了，被控制着呼吸，被用力地一次次从后贯穿…几乎是濒死的快感使他无暇顾及王一博在说什么，只有尽心尽力紧紧包裹着那根炙热的骚逼还在疯狂地收缩着，绞的死紧。

肖战感觉自己的意识开始模糊了，眼泪汪汪地疯狂摇着头，五感都被封闭，只能感觉到股间进进出出的性器还在贯穿他。

明明已经张着小嘴翻起白眼了，可身体却还是心悦诚服地任人玩弄，淫荡地喷出更多的春水。

“唔唔唔——！！” 就在他以为自己要被对方闷死在身前的时候，王一博突然猛地一顶，直接撞到了宫口。一时间他原本就堵在了喉咙里艰难的呼吸仿佛停止了，眼泪扑簌扑簌一个劲儿地流，被顶的胸膛高高挺起，窒息着到了高潮。

“咳咳…呃啊！！” 肖战脑子里嗡嗡响，眼前一片白光，几乎有短暂的一瞬是看不清眼前的东西的。

美人浑身哆嗦地射了一地，跌倒在地上，脖子上的项圈和泥泞不堪的下身让人看了没办法不硬。

就是被搞成这样了他也是漂亮的。眼神湿漉漉水灵灵，一边咳着大喘着气，一边因为高潮过后的痉挛而浑身抖的停不下来。

“屁股撅好了，主人还没射，你怎么敢射？”

王一博几乎是整个人压在肖战身上，不紧不慢地把几把重新塞进了湿软处。肖战整个人被逼的无处可逃，上半身靠在床尾趴着，下半身撅起屁股方便主人的进出。而敏感的逼口刚被龟头蹭到，经历过太多轮高潮的人就开始蹬着腿哆嗦了。

“啊嗯啊！！不要…不要啊啊——！！”

奈何被人死死压住了，几把每一次都凿的极狠，削葱根般的手指无助地攥着床单，喉咙里溢出的浪叫一声高过一声，粘粘乎乎的，全都是无意识的字节。

偏偏越是这样，王一博越是觉得他骚的不行，叫成这个样子，不知道的该以为是在求肏了。

“刚刚不是还不听话么？现在怎么了战战，抖什么呢？” 王一博粗长的性器每一下都是整根没入，龟头慢悠悠磨过嫩逼的每一处，把人弄的浑身泛起不正常的红， 甚至放在里面没动都会自己哆嗦。

“不行了主人…要死了…要被肏坏了，真的不能肏了…不要了呃呃啊！” 肖战的下巴被人勾起  
，偏过头去亲吻。被干的惨兮兮的人泪眼婆娑，没玩儿够的人施暴欲在心底暴增。

王一博温柔地勾着人的舌头亲吻了一会儿，肖战便初步得到了安抚。那具因为连续高潮而紧绷的身子好容易松懈了一些，下一秒猝不及防地被王一博整根抽出，又快又狠地长驱直入，惊的美人一下子就哑着嗓子喷了，爬在床尾的身子埋在被子上痉挛着，跪在地毯上的下半身水流个没完，坏了的水龙头似的。

“呃啊啊————！！”

连后穴里拉珠的存在都变得没那么明显了，放的时间过长，他的身子好像习惯了，唯有被王一博的几把狠撞着穴心的快感弄的他浑身狼狈不堪。

“夹紧了，吃进肚子里给我生孩子。” 王一博扳住肖战的腰，一股股又浓又热的白浊喷涌在了甬道里，烫的肖战又一次哭了出来。沉重的喘息声和肖战绵长的呻吟充斥着整个房间，一时间一室淫靡，欢爱的味道萦绕在空气里。

王一博射完以后慢慢拔了出来，把人逼口泥泞的液体蹭来蹭去地抹开，弄了人一腿根。

“呃嗯…！”

“怎么越来越不禁操了？” 

肖战没说话，只是臀尖敏感地轻轻抖了抖，白花花的肉浪让人不禁怀疑男明星穿着贴身的西装裤的时候，这屁股到底是怎么塞进去的。

“跪好了，自己把屁股掰开。” 王一博修长的指节终于探到了被性器冷落了一天的幽闭处。他伸出一根中指勾住拉环，道，“拿出来的时候不准射，不准喷。”

“是…主人…” 肖战半闭着双眼，原本因为高潮而颤抖的两腿都强提起了劲，标准地跪好，以便男人的调教。

“…嗯啊——！！” 几乎是第一颗珠子撑开穴口被男人扯出来的时候肖战就又硬了。太多了，王一博塞的太多了，不该塞这么多的，肖战咬着下唇想道。

“这才第一颗呢，宝宝。” 每一颗珠子的大小都并不相同，等扯的只剩最后两颗的时候肖战终于没忍住，还是小股小股地射了出来。他刚射出来就心下咯噔一声。

完了，王一博说过不让射的。

“射了？” 男人没什么温度的询问一传过来，肖战眼角的泪珠就滚了出来。

“对不起…对不起主人…” 肖战惊慌失措地摇着头，眼眶都红了一圈。他知道王一博这是不高兴了。平常怎么闹都可以，可是明确勒令了不准射的话，他就是不能射的。

王一博没再说话，不同于先前的温柔，最后一颗珠子被扯出来的时候他完全不收着力道，肖战被弄疼了，尖叫一声就想躲，被大手梏住了脚踝，拽到了自己身下，动弹不得。

“我很宠着你了。” 王一博额间有一撮碎发挡住了一些视线，肖战看不清他的眼神，只是没来由地害怕，因为臣服的心理而害怕。他听见对方悠悠道，“还是得罚你才会长记性啊。” 

“不要，不要了主人…主人…求求你——啊！！” 美人修长的双腿被强行掰开，露出身下一个娇嫩的，不属于男性的花穴。那儿因为刚刚被肏的狠了还有些肿，艳红艳红的，一看就是被玩儿透了。下一秒他就叉着腿尖叫出声，一股滚烫的液体猛地淋在了那上头，从逼口一直到小腹，腿上，王一博尿在了他身上。

“呜呜呜——我错了…我错了老公，老公！错了呜…” 肖战打着哭嗝伸手要人抱，被人叹了口气搂在怀里以后就没完没了地撒娇，老公老公的喊了半天，显然是吓着了。

浴室里，王一博收拾好了屋子拿起浴巾把洗完澡的肖战裹起来，亲着人哭肿了的眼皮问：“今天怎么了？以前不是也尿过吗，还尿你逼里呢。”

“不是…太久没这样弄了…” 肖战懒洋洋地窝在人怀里，勾着人脖子困的下一秒就要睡着。

“最近太忙了，多操几次就好了。”

——

尿在里面应该是囹圄第五章 我有点不记得了

上次写囹圄是六月 所以二位果然是很久没干了哈


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外 圣诞节特别篇 
> 
> “圣诞节给你戴个铃铛，看你声音大还是它声音大。”

番外 圣诞节特别篇 

“圣诞节给你戴个铃铛，看你声音大还是它声音大。”

/

“滴——”

酒店十八层，走廊尽头，肖战一打开门就发觉不对。

他出门的时候分明没开灯。

“你怎么回来这么晚，我等死你了。” 本应在另一个城市的王一博听到动静迎了出来，把尚还没回过神来的人吓了一跳。

“你怎么来了？” 肖战惊喜地回搂住男朋友，笑道，“不是刚见过吗？”

王一博像条巨型犬一样湿漉漉地亲吻肖战的脸颊，轻咬着他的耳廓，低声道：“嗯，想操你了。”

/

肖战屁股里被塞了个尾巴，白色的。身上套着一件几根线和几块布做成的情qu内衣，屁股遮不住，穴口遮不住，奶头遮不住，完全是恶趣味的杰作。他脊背挺的笔直，浑身冒着高档沐浴乳的醉人奶香。跪坐在柔软的地毯上，隔着一层内裤，亲昵地拿脸蹭着王一博的肉棒。

“脖子伸过来。” 男人坐在床尾，分开腿任他埋头挑逗，自己用指腹se情地来回抚摸着爱人纤细的颈脖。肖战被摸得颤栗，起了反应又不敢乱动，眼神湿润地望着他。

“给你戴个铃铛，”王一博拿出一条红色的丝绒颈圈，跟以往他给肖战戴过的所有颈圈都不同。这根透露着浓厚的节日气息，有蝴蝶结，还有个金黄色的小铃铛。

那种铃铛往往出现在猫的脖子上，因此一旦和美人产生了交集，就会惹出旖旎淫浪的联想。

“看看你声音大，还是它声音大。”

肖战皮肤一接触到冰冷的金属制品就不免抖了抖。闻言他不可自抑地呻吟了一声，身下的穴口一开一合地收缩着，经不起挑逗，出了水了。他乖巧地等主人绑礼物似地给他戴好了铃铛，又被摸了摸胸前的艳红，彻底跪不直了，娇嗔一声将头靠在了王一博的大腿根上。

他的呼吸炙热，隔着一层薄薄的内ku扑打在王一博的性器上。主人这回没惯着他，释放出性器“啪”地拍打在他脸上。

“用嘴，不许用手。” 王一博说完，肖战果真张开嘴，条件反射地将手撑在了地毯上。

“舔射为止。”

...王一博硕大的龟头塞的他嘴里满满当当。舌头吃力地往马眼戳弄，绕着顶端打圈。王一博开始在他嘴里性交般地抽插，愈发狠戾，插的他喉咙里发出呜呜的求饶。

而对方射在他嘴里的那一刻，他更是从里到外都变成了王一博的味道。

/

“喜欢我给你买的铃铛么？”

肖战艰难地试图让双眼聚焦。他口中被顶出破碎的呻吟，脖子上铃铛被撞的叮叮当当响，清脆但是狂乱，更显的淫荡。酒店的大床倒是坚固，不像深山里的那些旅馆，没吱呀吱呀晃，不用担心会被做塌。只是方才他们在落地窗前，肖战已经被操得一个出神，把身边的窗帘拽下。

“嗯...喜欢...嗯啊～你给我什么我都喜欢...哦啊——！！”

王一博将人拽起来，从背后贴过去，把人压在床头挨操。肖战双手被迫收在胸前，面前是墙，身后是男人火热粗壮的性器，无处可避，叫声猛地高亢。王一博磨的他又哭又喷，摇着头说不行了，再操要死了，浑身都泛起了粉红。

“射你里面，把你射到怀孕好不好？”

美人晶莹的泪水霎时间和稀薄的精液一同喷涌而出，顺着腿根缓缓流下。王一博低声骂了他几句，肖战听清了，是在说他骚，屁股夹的紧，一下子又哆哆嗦嗦射了一小股出来。

“呃啊啊啊————！！！” 肖战感觉到一股有力的暖流被射进了自己身体里，痉挛着，脖子后仰靠在爱人的肩头。王一博一边射一边继续往里顶了几下，撞出残破的哭叫。

王一博满足地拿鼻子蹭了蹭他的耳后，一路又亲又咬，在肖战的肩头都留下了好几个红印。大手探上颈圈，逗弄了几下那个小铃铛。

“还是你叫的声音大。”

/

End.

圣诞节快乐🎄🎁

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特wb同名，@十米九万李


End file.
